


Reflection

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Manga & Anime, OC, One Shot, Silly, Wedding, Wedding Day, light hearted, losing game, the day he lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his wedding day and Solomon Muto reflects on how he got to his spot at the alter. </p><p>~He made a vow that if he ever lost a game he would trade in his tux for overalls and collect years instead of chips. So who else would be good enough to beat a master of games then woman who would become his wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Solomon stood nervously fiddling with his tie, this would be the last time he ever wore the tux.

As he stood he reflected on just what had brought him here, to this point.

A woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her name was Mira. A fiery red head with a personality to match and the only person who had ever managed to best him at a game.

He'd already had been to Egypt, where he'd found and played the most intense game of his life. The prize, a mysterious puzzle that not even he could solve. So he placed on a shelf in his home, every so often he'd go back and try again but each time the same result. No matter how many times he tried he just couldn't solve the damn thing. Perhaps he'd finally found a puzzle even to tough for even him to solve.

He’d met her in one of the many Casinos he been to on his travels. He hadn’t the nerve to speak to her though. Solomon knew just about everything there was to know about any number of games, and had never lost once. The same couldn’t be said about women.

He was admittedly head over heels for her from the moment he saw her and a hopeless romantic. Taking her out to all the wonderful places he could think of; Dining, Dancing and of course enjoying the odd game. He even showed her his most prized possession the Millennium Puzzle and let her try to put it together but not even with the two of them working together could they solve it so back on the shelf it went to forever collect dust.

He had a huge collection of games many of which he didn’t play. Mira suggested opening up a game shop and selling some of them. He laughed saying the day he lost a game would be the day he stopped playing them and started selling and would no longer wear the tux.

Then that day came. He was nothing if not a bundle of nerves, and maybe that was why he had lost he couldn’t concentrate properly only thinking about what would happen after the game or maybe she was just more skilled then he gave her credit for. Either way she managed to beat him, Mira, the love of his life and now the one and only person to beat him in a gaem.

As the winner he gave her a prize, he handed her over a puzzle box saying he had something special he wanted to give her, but only after she solved it. With a sigh she decided to humour him, she did enjoy a good puzzle anyway.

As she put the pieces together she found that it spelled out a message. Mira gave a light gasp as she fit the last piece into place and read what it said.

_Will you marry me?_

She looked over him, he was now holding an open box. In it a simple gold ring with a sing small diamond at the center of it.

“Yes.” Was her reply with tears glittering in her eyes like the diamond on the ring

And now here he was, standing waiting. The last time he would ever wear the tux. After this day they would settle down and open up a small game shop together, selling all the games he collected over the years.

Well maybe not _all_ of them.


End file.
